The Stalker's Notebook
by Creme de Cerise
Summary: Sasuke finally agrees to date Sakura to piss Naruto off but Naruto loves Sakura so much that he plots to do something to derail the date. He then discovers that maybe his feelings for Sakura weren't for her at all. Shounen Ai. SasuNaru.
1. Sorrow in the Rain

**Hi everyone! It's my first fanfiction in ages! I hope you enjoy this one. This one has been planned for a week or two but I never got the guys to write it and when I did, it failed bad. Now I'm giving it another try and hopefully you like it. This fanfiction can be set anywhere in the Naruto timeline except the places where Sasuke wasn't there. You'll find out why it's called "The Stalker's Notebook" but don't jump to conclusions yet even though it makes perfect sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto and its characters. If I did, I'd be one of the characters and the show would be named after me. Maybe not but it'd be cool to have an anime self.**

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

Our story starts in the middle of one of Konoha's vast forest. Konoha's sky was lined with grey clouds and the smell of imminent rain was in the air but this didn't stop Konoha's villagers from going on with their usual duties and this also applies to Kakashi's team. They were in the middle of the forest, just finishing off their training...which is actually the last until they could take two weeks off from training and missions. The rookies were due for a vacation! That means that Naruto and Sasuke would have time to train more, Sakura would have more time to ask Sasuke out and Kakashi would be able to read his porn.

"And that concludes our training for today. I'll see you all in two weeks and I expect all of you to be stronger than what you are now." Kakashi said as he took out his book and started reading while his students were lying on the ground, panting, trying to catch their breath from one of the hardest training they had...even Sakura was panting!

"Neeee, Sensei! What was this training supposed to do for us? Make us stronger? Make us smarter? Make us better ninja? Tell me!" Naruto said as he looked at his Sensei. All though Naruto was really tired, he was still all hyper, not losing track of his dream to become a great ninja and become Hokage. Not only that, he always wanted to beat Sasuke.

"Nothing really...I just couldn't think of anything to train you on." Kakashi said as he stared as his book, smiling while Naruto glared daggers at him.

"WHAT?! You mean we did ALL that HARD WORK for nothing?! AAAAHHH! Stupid sensei!!! Don't waste my time! I need to become Hokage and beat Sasuke!!!" shouted Naruto, getting weird looks from his teammates.

_What a loser._ thought Sasuke as he looked at Naruto rant.

_Man he has a lot of energy, but then what would you expect from Konoha's noisiest ninja? I swear, he'd be the death of us one day. He should learn some stealth._ sighed Sakura as she looked on the ground. Although she did admire Naruto in a way, she also sometimes doubted that he would become Hokage in the future.

_Hell yeah he should!!_ -- Inner Sakura.

"Well it would've been better than doing nothing!!" said Kakashi as he took his eyes away from the book but he slowly returned his gaze to his book, letting out a chuckle.

"ACK!! No it wasn't! If would've been the SAME if we hadn't DONE ANYTHING!! That doesn't matter, I'm sure it made us a little stronger. I'm gonna beat stupid Sasuke soon." Naruto said with a little smug expression on his face as he stood proudly, overshadowing Sasuke who was looking at him with a weird expression.

"Ha. I highly doubt that." Sasuke said as he looked away with a little hint of a smirk gracing his face.

Naruto kept ranting and his voice echoed all throughout the forest, even all throughout Konoha! Everybody's expression changed into an expression of pure annoyance. At that exact moment Naruto stopped his ranting, everybody in the whole village of Konoha had one thing running in their mind. _That must be Naruto Uzumaki._ Everybody knew it was Naruto everytime a proud voice echoed through the village. Though they learned how to ignore it most of the time, it still gets to some people and it REALLY is distracting. Once the air was clear of signs that Naruto was still going on about being Hokage, everybody returned to their own businesses despite the fact that it was going to rain soon.

"You shouldn't think that you could be me! Hahahaha!" said Naruto, still standing in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was getting annoyed and stood up, ending up face to face with Naruto who was not afraid to return his glare. They were both glaring at each other with such intensity as the thunder roared in the background.

Sasuke gave out a sarcastic laugh. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you, weakling."

That's when Naruto decided that he would prove to Sasuke right then and there that he was superior in everyway. _Stupid Uchiha, thinking he's all that. Well I'm going to beat his ass!_ Naruto formed his right hand into a fist and pulled his arm back, ready to punch Sasuke in the face. Sasuke was alert and got ready to dodge. _Ha. If he thinks he can beat me with such that kind of punch then he's delusional. _Naruto was about to punch him when out of nowhere, Sakura get's in the way and stands in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto! Don't you dare lay a finger on Sasuke!" Sakura said, knowing that Naruto would stop the instant she interfered. _If he thinks he can beat my Sasuke then he thinks too highly of himself! Go Sasuke! -- Inner Sakura._

Naruto put his hand down, calming his nerves. "Ne, Sorry Sakura-chan! I guess I got carried away, ehehehe." Naruto said as he looked down whilea slight blush graced his face.

_The hell you did! _-- Inner Sakura.

"Maybe I can say sorry by taking you out to ramen?" Naruto said as he once again attempted to ask Sakura out though he knew it was doomed to fail. But then who can blame a guy for trying?

"I'm sorry Naruto but my heart belongs to Sasuke. Ne Sasuke? Do you want to go on a date with me since training's over?" Sakura smiled her sweetest smile to see if she can charm the Uchiha into saying yes to her. Though she knows this attempt is also doomed to fail just like Naruto's attempt, who can blame a girl for trying? Although Sasuke has said that she shouldn't waste her time flirting and train instead, she keeps trying, I guess a girl's love for a guy can't be beaten by sheer intimidation.

_Stupid Sasuke! It's always about him isn't it? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Can't Sakura-chan see that I am way better than that Uchiha? Why is everybody so into him?_

Sasuke sighed and was ready to give her a "no" to add to his collection of "no"'s but he looked over to Naruto. He was fuming with anger, he was also heartbroken to know that once again, he lost to Sasuke when it comes to romance. And then it struck Sasuke, he was fed up with Naruto thinking that he was way better and he wanted to get back at him for all the annoyances he's given him all this time. He gave Naruto a devilish smirk that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Naruto's eyes widened. Though his dense mind didn't know that the Uchiha would do, he was certain that it was something that he wouldn't like.

_Stupid Naruto, this is what you get for thinking you're better than me. _Sasuke fixed his gaze on Sakura and gave her a look that made Sakura blush. He was looking at her with so much passion that she'd swear it was for real. "Actually Sakura, I will go out with you." Sasuke said accompanied with such a voice that made Sakura weak in the knees.

And at that moment, Naruto's heart was broken and his dreams of having Sakura as a lover were crushed! He felt as if something has stabbed him through the chest. At the moment his heart was crushed, the rain started pouring down hard. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura, especially Sasuke. He was giving him a bad look yet Sasuke's eyes were fixed on Sakura's to keep his act going. Naruto knew that Sasuke didn't like her, he just wanted to piss him off.

"Teme!! Sakura is mine!! Back of Sasuke!!" shouted Naruto as he rain in between Sakura and Sasuke.

"Naruto! Don't get in the way! I was never yours!" Sakura said as she pushed Naruto away to be able to see Sasuke again. "Ne, Sasuke! The rain is pouring down hard, we better take shelter! Let's go!" Sakura said, her voice sounding really happy and it just crushed Naruto to interfere.

"Sorry, Sakura. I can't but I'll meet you in that restaurant in front of my house tomorrow at noon." Sasuke said as he started to walk away. Sakura nodded in agreement and just smiled as she walked in a different direction which led to her home.

Naruto was just sitting there, his heart pounding really fast. But his heart wasn't pounding with love like it usully does, he's filled with sorrow and anger. He could feel the tears streaming down his face. He just wants to get out of here! The rain was falling down hard and he was soakin wet, hiding the tears that are falling down fast. He noticed that Kakashi-sensei had disappeared quite some time ago but he just didn't have the strenght to move. The fact that Sakura was now dating Sasuke just sucked the strength out of him. _I loved Sakura...but now Sasuke took her away. It's always has to be about Sasuke. Even potential enemies were interested in him rather than myself. I love you Sakura and I'd do anything to get you back. Everything is so hard...and my chest hurts. And these tears that are falling, these are something I haven't seen in a while. _He was filled with so much pain that surpassed any pain he felt during battle. He longed for Sakura. The pain wasn't subsiding and the rain was getting stronger. He slowly stood up and starting walking in the direction of home.

All he wanted was three things. 1. To become Hokage. 2. To beat Sasuke. 3. To have Sakura as a lover. Yet as he walked slowly, he noticed that he didn't have the same drive as he did before. He felt like he just wants to end his life. He discovered that it was Sakura who made him never give up. It was partly Sakura's fault that he wanted to beat Sasuke. Naruto also wanted to impress everyone by becoming Hokage but all he ever wanted to impress was Sakura. He loved Sakura but he couldn't bear the pain. Everything was falling apart, not even a nice bowl of ramen would cheer this sad boy. Not even Iruka-sensei.

He's walked out of the forest, staring at the ground as he walked past the crowds, an aura of extreme grief emanating from him. He was earning some curious looks from the villagers but he didn't care about their judging eyes. All he wanted was to get home and hide under his blankets. He wanted the pain to go away yet he also wanted to have Sakura back. _Why does everything have to be this way? It's all stupid Sasuke's fault! I need Sakura-chan by my side. I won't see her anymore due to the vacation from missions and training...and that makes everything more painful than it already is. This pain in my chest, will it ever go away? Ahhh, it'd be nice to have a nice cup of ramen right now...but I know it won't make all of the pain go away._

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

Naruto wasn't feeling like the noisy ninja he was a few hour ago. It's raining hard outside and the sound of thunder echoed all throughout the village every few minutes. He stood there in the middle of his apartment (which only has one room), facing his dining table. Although it's been hours, the tears were still flowing down his face and the rain wasn't there to wash it away. He had put down all his ninja weapons on the table a when he arrived and how he stared at them. The pain in his chest has spread all over his body, mixing with the fatigue that was taking over him ever since Sakura walked away. He noticed that a Kunai was sticking out his pouch.

He looked at it hard and he decided to pull it out. He looked at the blade and looked at the reflection of lightning that was seen through the window. He looked at it and felt it with both of his hands. It was sharp and he knew it could kill a person in a second. He was feeling a lot of emotional pain and he wanted to end it. He put his finger on the the sharp end of the knife and felt it. It hurt yet the pain was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling. _This kunai could end it all. I have nothing to live for, do I?_

Important moments in his life ran through his mind as he thought hard of taking his own life with his own kunai. The tears were still falling as well as the rain. He didn't really have any true friends...well that's what he thought. Except for Iruka-sensei. But then he thought about it. He remembered all that has happened all the great moments he's spent with his team. _Should I really end it all?_ He put the knife to his neck and felt the cold blade against his warm, wet skin...wet from all the tears that has flown down there. The blade sent chills down his spine but even though the chills were strong, his emotional pain and fatigue still stood out from all the sensations running through him.

He's decided. _I will end it all._

He was about to take his own life when he remembered something.

_"Sorry, Sakura. I can't but I'll meet you in that restaurant in front of my house tomorrow at noon." _Naruto remembered that one line from today's events. He put down his kunai knife and thought about Sasuke when he said that line.

Naruto smiled and decided he wasn't going to take his life. He has too much to live for. The pain was just taking over his judgement. _Sasuke, that bastard! I'm gonna get back at you! Just you wait! I'm going to get my Sakura-chan back and beat your ass!_

The blond boy started scheming in his mind. _I know where Sasuke lives and I know that restaurant he's talking about. I've had enough of all this and I want to the pain to leave. I'm gonna get back at Sasuke and ruin their date. I want to show my Sakura-chan that I'm worth more than that stupid Uchiha! I'm going to go there tomorrow and give them a little bit of a surprise!_

Naruto smiled and walked over to his bed. The rain has stopped and so has his tears. He pulled the blankets up to him and closed his eyes, images of Sakura and Sasuke running in his mind. He doesn't want to lose to Sasuke and he wants to prove that he loves Sakura and could make her happier than that bastard would. He thought about all kinds of sneaky plans to surprise them inthe restaurant. He could feel the pain slowly go away and he smirked.

_I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I know he doesn't love you. I'll prove it!._

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

**Hmmm, what would Naruto do to Sasuke and Sakura's date? Find out when I update! It should be up soon because I'm so excited to right down what happens next! Remember, this is SasuNaru. Are you wondering how it's SasuNaru? Find out next time! Please review and sorry if this chapter's short.**

**Till Then,**

**Creme De Cerise**


	2. Lies

**I'm so happy that I people read my fanfiction! This has got to be the best fanfiction I've written. I also noticed that my last chapter was exactly 2700 words and I find that so freaking cool! Although the 2700 words include the Author's Note, Disclaimer as well as the section dividers I use but that doesn't matter, I'm proud of my work! I want to thank all of your reviews and I will try to reply to every review I get so keep them coming. I write fanfictions for the great and not-so-great reviews and it's what keeps me going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters.**

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

Naruto was breathing heavily due to the excitement running through his veins. He sat down by the back door of the restaurant Sasuke and Sakura were in. It was raining hard again yet Konoha was busy as ever. Naruto could hear the busy restaurant on the other side of the wall and he's just shaking to break the date up. _Hahaha! I can't believe I was about to take my own life. This is gonna be great, and they might have some ramen in there too! I'm going to take my Sakura-chan back and show her that I'm better than Sasuke! I can do this!_ Naruto kept reassuring himself. Though he was excited and he spent all night planning, he couldn't help but think that everything might go wrong.

He put his ear on the door and listened to see if there was anybody there. It was the kitchen door. He knew that there would always be somebody in the kitchen but he checked if the noises have lowered down. He took another look outside and then steadied himself. He looked at the doorknob with an intense gaze. _I can do this. Should I go through the plan one more time? No. What ever happens, I'll be fine. Right?_ He put his hand on the door, feeling its cold metal against his warm skin. Warm from the excitement almost bursting out of him. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door a little bit. Nothing. It looks like the way is clear. He opened the door a little bit more and was greeted by the scent of mouth-watering food.

_Damn! That smells good._

Naruto kept sliding the door, flinching at the squeaks it kept making but the two chefs didn't seem to notice due to the noise of what he was cooking. Naruto stepped in and felt the heat of the kitchen. He looked around and only saw the two chefs busy with their cooking in the right-most part of the room. Naruto was amazed with the kitchen! It was rather clean for a restaurant kitchen. He looked at all the different shapes and sizes of cooking pans hung everywhere as well as the table tops lined with a variety of kitchen utensils. There was also a pile of dirty plates near the sink which was on the left-most side. He wondered where the dishwasher was. _Hmmmm, he must be out there cleaning the tables. _Naruto looked around for a that trolley that carried food to the customers. _They should have one of those where the person could hide under it in a compartment, covered by the cloth on top of the trolley. They always have those in the movies._

Naruto found it and was about to take place under the said food trolley near the chefs when the door to the main part of the restaurant swung wide open! A waiter came in! Naruto was surprised and he felt his heart beat faster. Good thing the waiter was looking back through the door shouting a message to the other waiter.

"Take it to table 5!" he said. Naruto took this chance to run to the trolley and hide under. It was smaller and more uncomfortable than he thought. He could feel the cool metal under him. There was a table cloth on top of the trolley that was long enough to cover the compartment. He was lucky that they had one of those. He could hear the waiter's footsteps approach the trolley. "Do you have the food for Table 3?" asked the waiter to the chefs.

"Yup!" said the chef as he passed a big bowl to the waiter. Naruto could smell the food and it hypnotized him. He could recognize this smell anywhere! Ramen! _Table 3 is having ramen? I wonder if that's Sakura's table. _Naruto could suddenly feel the heat of the ramen on his head as the waiter placed the big bowl of ramen on the trolley followed by a few more plates after that. The heat traveled through the metal and heated Naruto's head, letting him relax. He could feel the excitement coming! _I can do this! Do it for Sakura! And ramen!._

He suddenly felt the trolley move. The waiter was pushing it and it made the excitement bigger for Naruto! "Hmmm...this trolley seems heavier than usual." said the waiter. This made Naruto freeze up, he was worried that the waiter might check! Luckily, he heard the waiter shrug it off. The trolley made the door swing open and all the noise of the restaurant was heard. Naruto could barely see through the cloth but he strained his eyes to see. The restaurant wasn't exactly the fancy type but it wasn't bad either. There were around 12 tables, all of them with table cloth on top of them. Not all of them had customers but the restaurant was fairly busy today. Naruto was greeted with all kinds of smells which he thoroughly enjoyed. The waiter then stopped in front of what seems to be Table 3. Naruto peeked through the cloth to see four pairs of legs. _Definitely not Sasuke and Sakura._

"Here you are, sorry for having to wait! Here is your order! Enjoy your food!" said the enthusiastic waiter. Naruto felt the heat leave the top of his head and he could hear the plates being taken from the trolley and placed on the table. The trolley started moving again and it hit the same swinging door. _Ah crap! Wrong table. Let's see if I get the right table this time. _Naruto was getting impatient, the trolley was cramped and it seems like they haven't cleaned the bottom part in a while! He really didn't want to be here, he wanted to be out there telling Sasuke off. He decided to devise this plan because he wanted it to be a total surprise and would've been way more dramatic than if he had just walked in and stood in in front of them. Naruto was a boy full of surprises and trying to derail a date wasn't an exception.

He waited a little bit more, hearing the food sizzling in the chef's pans. His stomach was growling now. Though he just had breakfast, Naruto really wanted to eat a big bowl of ramen. Naruto groaned in hunger...and the groan was a little louder than expected.

"Did you hear that?" said the waiter as he tapped his foot waiting for the chef to finish cooking. He was dressed up in white with a black bowtie and his pants were smooth and black. Naruto noticed his shoes and he could see his reflection in them. He noticed how abnormally shiny they were.

"Hear what?" said the chef as he stirred the food, making more mouth-watering smells that just made Naruto a little bit hungrier.

"Oh don't worry. Is that for Table 6?" the waiter asked as he walked over to the chef, getting a little bit restless.

"Yeah. Here, take it." the chef replied as he poured the mouth-watering meal onto a plate, giving off steam. The waiter got it and put it on the trolley. The waiter also fetched a few more plates with different kinds of food on it from the other chef and placed it on the trolley. Naruto could feel the heat again and this time, he was so sure that this was going to be for Sakura and Sasuke. The door swung open once again and they wheeled into the main room. The trolley was going into a different direction than where it was going before. Naruto was feeling the pressure! He even practiced that to say his lines in front of the mirror for so many hours this morning. He memorized every single word including the words where he had to raise the pitch of his voice and shout louder. He even made body movements to emphasize the rant he was going to give out.

But he knew it wasn't only a rant. It was just like those detectives on TV. He was also going to say the plain truth. He was going to tell Sakura about what Sasuke was up to as well as his feelings for her. naruto really loved Sakura, he loved her more than he loved ramen and he definitely didn't want to lose to Sasuke. It would be against his morals to let Sasuke get away with playing with Sakura's feelings. _I love you Sakura and Sasuke doesn't. I'm so excited! I'm gonna show everyone in the restaurant my feelings for Sakura-chan!_

The trolley stopped and Naruto peeked to see two pairs of legs. _This is it!_ He braced himself and got ready to burst out and make a dramatic entrance!

He swiftly pulled up the cloth and jumped out the trolley! His head even bumped the top of the trolley.

Everyone was staring at him! They were all wondering what he was up to, just jumping out of the trolley out like that. "Ouch!" Naruto said as he rubbed his head. He swiftly jumped in front of Table 6. "YOU!!" he said as he pointed his finger at them. The customers of Table 6 was staring at him, wondering who he was. _Oh crap! Wrong table!_ He didn't want to looks like an idiot in front of everybody so he suddenly turned around, his hand still extended. He scanned the restaurant for any signs of Sakura and Sasuke. He was starting to worry! Everybody was whispering and he couldn't find them.

"What the hell is that boy doing?" said one customer.

"What on earth were you doing down there?!?" shouted the waiter as he stared at Naruto in surprise.

"What is he up to?" whispered another customer.

"Maybe we're being punked." said another one.

Naruto was starting to lose hope as he kept turning around, look for Sakura and Sasuke. _Where the hell are those two._ Naruto was about to give up hope when he heard a familiar voice call his name from behind.

"Naruto?!" shouted Sakura from one table on the end of the room. Naruto was relieved that they were there after all but he could feel the adrenalin rush through his veins. Everybody was still staring and he ran al lthe way to Sakura's table. Sasuke was looking at him though his expression showed that he wasn't surprised one bit that Naruto would be doing something like this. Sakura on the other hand was shocked! She looked at Naruto point at her. She felt aggravation and annoyance at the same time. _WHAT THE HELL IS NARUTO UP TO?! -- Inner Sakura._

"Sakura-chan! You shouldn't date Sasuke!! He's just playing with you to piss me off! Can't you see Sakura-chan? He doesn't like you! I don;t think he ever will! He's not going to love you like I will! Open your eyes! Sasuke is a stupid bastard and all he couldn't care less about you and your love for him! I'm not like him though! I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN!!" scremed Naruto at the top of his lungs, earning glares from Sakura. Everybody was still staring in awe as they watched the boy pour his heart out. Sakura looked down, an expression of anger was on her face.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" she shouted. At that moment, she slapped Naruto hard. Naruto was looking at her in confusion. Sakura felt tears run down her cheek while Naruto felt a sharp pain in his cheek. Sakura started sobbing and she didn't wipe the tears away. She felt horrible! Naruto didn't know what to say. He was confused and he didn't know what was running through her mind.

Sasuke didn't do anything and watched to see what Sakura was going to do.

Sakura kept on crying. "Can't you just leave me for once? CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME HAVE MY FUN?!" I love Sasuke and I know that he doesn't like me but can't you just mind your own business and let me enoy this time even though I know its an ACT?! Why are you doing this? Why do you have to complicate things. I'm not stupid enough to think that Sasuke would like me but I thought that maybe for once...I could pretend but you had to RUIN everything, didn't you!" Sakura was crying uncontrollably and slapped Naruto another time, harder this time. Everybody didn't dare move. All of them were watching the drama and wanted to see what would happen.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto didn't know what to say. His cheek hurts yet he couldn't cope with the fact that he just caused Sakura emotional pain. He felt his own chest fill with sorrow, just like how it did yesterday but not as strong this time. "Sakura-chan...I'm sorry...I didn't know." Naruto looked really stupid in front of everybody as he stood there ashamed in front of Sakura. She was fuming with anger yet everybody could see that she was filled with sorrow.

"Don't "Sorry Sakura-chan" me!" she screamed! She kept crying and ran towards the exit of restaurant. She tried to wipe the tears away as she ran out the restaurant. Everybody stared at Naruto. All of them were feeling sorry for Sakura and all of them looked at Naruto with disappointment. Naruto tried to ignore their judging eyes but it was hard.

"You idiot!" shouted Sasuke. "Look what you've done! You hurt an innocent person! I knew that you had to do something to break us apart but I didn't think you'd stoop this low!" said Sasuke as he started running after Sakura. Naruto was embarrassed, standing there. He didn't know what to do, he did something that he couldn't change back and he could've cost him his friendship with his teammates. He started crying himself as he thought about the pain he caused Sakura. He felt the tears run down his face as the thunder roared.

"Go run after her." said the waiter. Naruto was surprised! He thought that he would be in trouble for causing a disaster in the restaurant. Even the chefs were out of the kitchen to watch the drama. Naruto smiled at the waiter. "Don't let that boy steal her away, go get her!" he added. Everybody started applauding at the waiter's words and Naruto could here some of the customers say "Yeah!" to accompany the waiter's words. He was starting to feel better despite the tears that still fell.

"Thank you." Naruto said. He suddenly ran out the restaurant and into the rain to see Konoha busy. He could see Sasuke running after Sakura in the distance. He was getting soaked quickly in the rain which washed his tears away. He kept running after them, felling a newfound determinations yet he couldn't help but feel defeat at the same time. _I made Sakura cry...what have I done?_

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

Sakura rested her back on a tree as she sat down. She was breathing hard as she tried to recover from her run. She was still crying, the pain in her chest getting bigger and more painful by the second. _I do love Sasuke-kun and I knew he'd never love me yet all I wanted was to pretend. Even though I knew it wasn't real, I wanted to experience it. but stupid Naruto had to ruin everything! _Sakura was pondering on what just happened, her pink dress was soaking wet and it was dirty. Her face was clean from the rain but she knew that even though the rain washed her tears away, it was still there.

_I'm gonna kill that Naruto!! -- Inner Sakura._

Sakura punched her fist on the ground, making a dent on the soil. Though the soil was soft due to the rain, Sakura could feel the pain in her fist, making some of her emotional pain go away. She was still crying until she saw Sasuke in the distance. _Great, what does he want now._ Although Sakura wanted to be alone, she still couldn't help but feel a little bit happier when she saw Sasuke run in her direction. She smiled yet the tears still kept falling. Sasuke finally reached her and he kneeled in front of her, looking down at Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's features and the rain made her more beautiful than she usually was. Although Sakura looked charming, Sasuke still couldn't imagine himself falling in love with here. They were just friends. He came there to comfort her and he knew he couldn't "break up" with her, she's already devastated as she is. "Are you ok?" asked Sasuke as he held Sakura's chin to make her look up. sakura smiled at the beautiful face looking at her. Her tears stopped falling and she wiped the water from her face with her right hand.

"Hm. Yeah I'm alright. I guess I overreacted there didn't I?" she said as she tried not to look at Sasuke though she longed to look at his face. "I'm sorry that Naruto had to ruin everything. I know you didn't like me but I just wanted to see how it would've felt to be with you in a date situation." Sakura smiled as she looked back at Sasuke, looking at his beautiful black eyes, reflecting her tired face. Sasuke just looked so good at that moment.

"No. You didn't overreact. Naruto was way out of line." said Sasuke, his voice sounding like beautiful music to Sakura. She melted in the moment as Sasuke looked at her with passion. Sakura was about to reply when Sasuke put his finger on her lips. "Shhh, don't talk." he said. He slowly put his hand behind her heand and pulled her closed to him. Sakura's head was on Sasuke's chest. She was in a moment of pure bliss as she felt Sasuke's warmth around her. She could feel his steady heartbeat and smiled. Sasuke didn't like doing this. He hated it! But Sasuke had his pride and he couldn't just let Sakura run like away like that after what Naruto did. "It's all ok, I'm here."

"Thank you, Sasuke." Sakura said as he put her arms around Sasuke's waist. She was just so happy that she couldn't think straight. Everything else seemed to have faded away as this moment felt like the best thing that had ever happened to her. She started crying again, but this time with joy.

Sasuke knew what he had to do. Just like he said a while ago, he can't just "break up" like he would've done if Naruto hadn't interfered. He needed to be there with Sakura though he didn't want to. It just wasn't right to leave her. "Sakura-chan...I love you." Sasuke said. He flinched as he lied! _If it wasn't for stupid naruto, I wouldn't have to lie. I have to lie, I can't leave her here. I know that I'm going to regret lying through my teeth but this will have to do._

"I love you too, Sasuke." Although Sakura was wondering why Sasuke has said this even though he didn't actually love her, she just loved the moment tried to get as much as she could because she knew it'd be over soon, just like the rain.

Little did they know that Naruto was listening to everything they were saying. While they were having a moment, he climbed up the tree Sakura was leaning on and listened in on their conversation. He felt just as bad as he did yesterday as the rain poured down hard on him. He felt the tears forming just like they did and he could feel the rain wash it away. He looked down on the scene and wondered if he would ever get a chance. All he did was say the truth...his dense mind wouldn't have known what the truth could've done. He feels horrible now and he could never face Sakura and Sasuke ever again though his mission wasn't complete.

_I wonder if I should just leave things as it is. I love Sakura-chan but Sakura-chan loves Sasuke. Maybe I should just admit defeat. I did succeed with destroying the date yet in the process, I destroyed my friendship._

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

**You guys must be wondering how the heck this could be SasuNaru. I know that this is screaming "SasuSaku all the way!" but don't worry. It'll all come together and the title will start to make sense. I really wanted to show the emo side of Naruto in this fanfiction but things would be be partly comedic from this part on. Please review, I like reviews and if I'm not satisfied, I won't update. Just kidding. xD**

**Till then,**

**Creme De Cerise**


	3. Nightmares and Books

**Hi everyone! I thought I'd get more reviews since I've written crappier fanfictions and I've gotten more reviews. Eh, I guess the Naruto section of this website is different from the other anime sections. Well I always loved reviews and I've always thought of deleting a fanfiction due to a low number of reviews but I like this fanfiction so I'll write it for myself more than writing for the reviews. Reviews are awesome and I always look forward to getting some everytime I check my inbox but I guess I can't force my "readers" to review...since I probably don't have THAT much. Oh yeah, I'm working on another SasuNaru fanfiction. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters.**

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

Naruto was on his bed, both of his hands tucked under his head. He just stared at the ceiling, showing no emotion yet if you look in his eyes, you could see a big number of emotions. Sorrow, loneliness, frustration, disappointment. He was feeling all of these things as he remembered what happened earlier that day. He doesn't know what he should do next, he loves Sakura but he screwed up big-time. He just made his dilemma worse and he doesn't know how to fix it. He really wants to apologize to Sakura but it'd be too awkward and he really wants to kick Sasuke's butt...but Sakura would tell him off and she'd get more mad.

The lights were closed. He was just lying down there, sleep barely taking over him. The moon outside was shining brightly, letting some light pass through Naruto's window. Naruto sighed as today's events replayed in his mind over and over again - especially the painful parts. He's stopped crying since he got home awhile ago but he was still aching inside. He knew very well that Sasuke had no interest in Sakura whatsoever and Sakura knew that too but she started believe the whole "I love you." crap that Sasuke put up when they were under that tree...Naruto is stuck and he doesn't know how to approach a problem like this. He knew that Sakura believed Sasuke more than she would ever believe him.

_This is all Sasuke's fault. I can't really do anything anymore, I've already tried and it all ended up bad. Sigh I really wish that Sasuke would just lay off. If only he wasn't so good looking and so fucking charming. _Naruto's eyes widened as he questioned his sanity. _Did I just say that? Oh gosh I take it back!! I didn't mean it...I'm just tired. I don't think that Sasuke's so hot and so good-looking. _Naruto panicked as he froze on his bed. He can't seem to control the words in his head. _Ah crap! Sigh I shouldn't think too much on what happened...look at me, I'm delusional! I think Sasuke's good looking when he clearly is...oops...wait...I meant "he clearly ISN'T". Yeah, that's right. Sasuke isn't hot. Yeah. What the heck is wrong with me!_ Naruto's head started hurting as he contradicted himself in his head.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind when he found himself in front of the cage that held Kyuubi. He was laughing in his usual smug way as he looked at Naruto standing before him. He didn't feel intimidated one bit as Kyuubi looked at Naruto with those eyes of his.

"Ahahahaha! It seems that you've taken a love interest in your rival." said Kyuubi as eyed Naruto from behind the bars that kept him inside. His red eyes clearly showed that he was laughing at Naruto who he thought was pathetic at that moment.

"I do NOT like Sasuke!" said Naruto as he turned his back on the nine-tailed fox. As he was doing that, he felt a small tingly feeling in his stomach as well as a slight tinge on his cheeks. So mayne images of Sasuke ran through his mind. "I'm just tired and I've been seeing to much of him. I like Sakura and I mean it!" he added.

"Ha. Don't deny your feelings kid." said Kyuubi. At that moment, Naruto found himself back on his bed as he stared at the ceiling like he was awhile ago. he could still feel the burning sensation in his cheeks. _I must be REALLY tired if even Kyuubi thinks I like Sasuke. Why the heck am I gonna fall in love with that stupid bastard. He's so smug and he thinks he's better than all of us. Well I've got new for him, I'm much better and I'm going to beat him! Both in being a ninja and winning Sakura. Psh. I can't like somebody like him. Yes I do admit he is good looking but his "good looks" only appeal to stupid girls...except Sakura. She isn't stupid._ Naruto's head was still throbbing as he tried to sort out his opinion on Sakura. Kyuubi seemed to have settled his. He really thinks his host is in love.

Naruto continued staring at the ceiling, his thoughts starting to die down. He could feel his eyelids droop a little bit. Finally, sleep was consuming him. He slowly pulled up his blanket until his neck and he let his eyes close. He put his hands by his side and in a few minutes, he started snoring. Good thing he was sleeping alone, nobody would be able to sleep with him snoring like that. Naruto looked quite cute as he slept, a small drop of drool coming out the corner of his mouth.

A few hours later...he started dreaming.

_Naruto was standing in a small clearing in a forest. He was surrounded by green grass that swayed with the wind. The sun was up high, leaving the forest really bright. The trees were also surrounding him but they were fairly far away, leaving Naruto with a small space to do whatever he wanted. The trees creaked as the wind grew stronger. Naruto observed his surroundings, walking slowly around the green clearing. He noticed that he wasn't in his normal orange clothes, he was only wearing a black shirt and white shorts. He didn't have any shoes but he didn't mind, the grass was so soft. Naruto looked up as he let the warmth of the sun hit his face._

_Everything was wonderful, he smiled as he looked up, his arms lying by his side. But then, he slowly felt someone breath on his neck behind him. It sent shivers down his spine as he felt the warm breath tickle his skin. He slowly blushed and that feeling of butterflies in his stomach slowly appeared. Although it did send shivers down his back, he couldn't help but enjoy that feeling. He slowly turned around to be greeted by a familiar form. He blushed even harder as he discovered that the person who made him shiver was none other than Sasuke._

_Naruto looked at his face in awe. He was smiling. Sasuke never smiled...never smiled a real smile anyway. But Naruto knew that this smile was genuine. He couldn't help but smile himself. He looked deep into Sasuke's eyes, his black eyes shining as the sun hit them. Sasuke looked directly at Naruto's eyes too. Slowly, Sasuke took Naruto's hands and held them. Naruto blushed even more as he felt his hands get surrounded by Sasuke's warmth. His stomach butterflies felt as strong as ever. He also felt blood rush to his face. He just stood there, he didn't know what to do. He knew that this was his enemy but despite that fact, he felt pure bliss._

_Naruto started paying attention again when Sasuke started speaking. "You know Naruto, I always thought you were cute you little idiot." said Sasuke as he lifted his right hand and put it on Naruto's cheek. Naruto was stunned...he didn't know what to do. He was speechless yet he sensed that Sasuke knew that he didn't know what to do. Sasuke let out a chuckle and inched his face closer, their noses almost touching. "Don't worry, you don't have to say anything." he added, in that low tone that made Naruto's face heat up._

_This setting seemed perfect. The birds were tweeting as they perched on the trees and the wind blew softly, ruffling Sasuke's hair. Naruto was just completely stunned, he couldn't move and he was feeling weak in the knees as he inhaled Sasuke's scent. They were so close together and his right hand was still in Sasuke's left hand. Naruto closed his eyes, not knowing what will happen next yet he knew inside him that something special would happen anytime soon. He just smiled as his nose touched Sasuke. Slowly, Sasuke inched closer and closed the gap between them. His soft lips touching with Naruto's. It wasn't a kiss that you'd see in a soap opera, it was a soft peck that filled Naruto with so much happiness. His butterflies were still there and he was still blushing yet he felt comfort while his lips was against Sasuke's._

_Everything was going his way and he loved it...wait...he loved it? But this was his enemy! Naruto suddenly inched away as he looked in Sasuke with disgust, reality slowly flowed back in and he screamed!! He realized what he just did...something so unnatural and uncalled for. _

Naruto woke up and suddenly sat up. He was wet with sweat, traces of it streaming down his face. He still had butterflies and though he can't see his face, he knew that the blush was still there. He was breathing heavily and he was trembling. He tried his hard to catch his breath. He swiftly wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm and he looked out the window. The sun was up and it hit him. _It was just a dream. What on earth was I thinking? Kissing Sasuke!! What the heck is wrong with me!_ Naruto thought as he looked at the clock beside his bed. He didn't set the alarm last night because he knew that it was already vacations. The clock read 10:23 am. _Maybe I'm just hungry. I can't believe I dreamed that! What a total nightmare! _Although Naruto used the word "nightmare"...he can't help but acknowledge the fact that he enjoyed it.

He got up from bed and walked towards his refridgerator. He grabbed some bread and the milk carton. He stopped sweating yet his cheeks still burned. He slowly sat down on his dining table which wasn't too far from the refridgerator. He tore a piece from his bread and ate it, chewing it fast as he recalled his dream. He swalloed it and took hold of the milk carton. This time, he remembered to check the expiry date and noticed that it wasn't expired yet. He put the carton's opening on his lips and drank some the milk, calming his nerves down. It slowly slid down his throat and soon, he took another piece of bread and ate it.

Naruto finished his breakfast and got changed into his usual jumpsuit. He went out the door and locked it. He paused after he locked it and looked down at the ground. He still can't believed he had a "nightmare" of kissing Sasuke. He thought of it as "sick and gay". He started walking towards the direction of the market. He decided to take a stroll into town. He didn't have anything to do, he didn't feel like training...which was weird because Naruto was always about training. He wanted to take advantage of his vacation and just relax. He kept walking, looking at his surroundings. Konoha was busy and everyone was doing their own errands.

The sun was up high..._just like in his dream._ He shrugged the thought off and looked straight ahead. He was walking really slowly, just breathing in the fresh air and looking at everyone. He was just walking until he saw a glimpse of three small children...three small and ANNOYING children. Naruto felt panic consume him. _Oh crap, not them! _He recognized that it was Konohamaru and his two friends. Naruto found another pathway lead away from the path he was taking at that moment and took it. He tried to avoid looking in their direction just in case they noticed him but damn! His orange clothes were just too damn loud. Naruto looked at the direction of the children and noticed that they were chasing after him. He started running as hard as he can, pushing through the crowd.

"Wait for us, boss!" shouted Konohamaru as the trio ran after him. Naruto was getting annoyed, he didn't want to play "Ninja" again. Just like his _dear_ Sakura-chan said: "What's with ninja playing "ninja?" or something along those lines. Naruto shrugged off the thought of Sakura and tried to run as fast as he can but they were gaining fast!!

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was still running as he heard Konohamaru's voice echo through the air. "Boss! Play with us!" he said. Naruto suddenly thought of a plan to lost them. He formed a hand seal with his hands as he smirked. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" he shouted. Slowly, around 20 clones of Naruto appeared.

"Split up and try to lost them!" Naruto said to his clones. The horde of Narutos could see that the pathway had to other pathways connected to it other than the original pathway. Once they reached that point, the horde split into three groups.

"Split up and follow!" said Konohamaru as he targeted the group that went straight.

"Hai!"

The replications ran as fast as they can, trying to lose the annoying trio as they pushed through the crowd. The original Naruto, being the "intelligent dobe" that he is, ran with the horde that went left. It was that girl who was running after that group. Naruto was lucky, the girl wasn't as fast as Konohamaru and was just equally as fast the the kid with the glasses. He easily lost her but kept running with his replications slong the busy pathway that was filled with villagers just in case. Naruto was growing tired and slowly, his replications started disappearing in a cloud of dust. He swiftly turned left to the next pathway that connected to the one he was on and leaned on the wall, he was earning curious stares from the villagers but they just minded their own business. He was trying to catch his breath. He was panting hard and he was clutching his chest with his right hand. _Tch. Those brats are fast. _He thought as he slumped down on the ground.

Suddenly, he heard a voice that was too familiar. It was Sakura's voice and it seemed to be coming from the path that he was just on. He slowly poked his head out of the corner and saw her, she was browsing through one of the shop's merchandise. Naruto smiled at the scene when suddenly, he noticed somebody familiar come out from behind Sakura. _Sasuke the bastard._ Naruto was thinking if he should leave, approach Sakura or...follow them around.

He picked to follow them. _I have to follow them, Sasuke might do something stupid!_ Naruto, although he was a very noisy ninja, tried to get as close as he can without getting too close. He was jumping from one hiding place from another, keeping a keen eye on the pair. He poked his head from one of the carts selling some food and watched them. _Look at them, all smiling and laughing. But I know that Sasuke is just putting a fake act...he didn't want to hurt her feelings after what happened yesterday. Who knew he was a good guy under that dashing good looks. _Naruto immidiately put his hands over his mouth, regretting what he just said. _I didn't mean it! I wasn't thinking. _He said to himself, trying to reassure himself, he's panicking. Naruto can't believe he just said that and slapped himself.

The man tending to the cart selling some food gave Naruto a weird look but decided not to ask. Naruto tried to relax himself but then, somebody called his name. It was Sakura.

"Naruto? What are you doing down there?" Sakura said as she gave Naruto the same weird look the seller gave him. Though she was mad at Naruto for what happened yesterday, she didn't want Naruto to think that she was still as mad. Sakura understood what Naruto did for her and he cared for her...and that's why she decided to let the issue go. She liked Naruto, just not in that kind of way.

Sasuke just gave a sarcastic laugh and just smirked at Naruto. "Ha. Idiot. If you're trying to stalk us, you're failing bad." Sasuke said as his face was graced with that same smug look he always had when he had the feeling of superiority claim him whenever he had a fight with Naruto over some stupid things. It happened quite often due to the fact that he always felt superior. Naruto was just giving Sasuke an angry look.

"I wasn't stalking you!! And why would I wan't to stalk you? You bastard. Why the heck would ANYONE STALK SOMEONE LIKE YOU!!" Naruto said as he tried to look away, catching the attention of some of the villagers. All of them were thinking the same thing. _It's Uzumaki Naruto...again._

"Don't even get started, you two!" said Sakura as she gave out an exasperated sigh. "Let it go Sasuke. Anyways, I have to go, see ya tomorrow!" she said, giving Sasuke one of the biggest smiles she could do.

"Fine." Sasuke said, looking away from Naruto. Sakura gave Sasuke a hug. Naruto could sense Sasuke flinch a little bit at her touch but he let it go and stood up. Sakura walked back to the direction she came from which was where her house was while Sasuke was walking in the direction of his house. Naruto stood up and started walking...little did he know that he was walking in the direction where Sasuke was walking.

_Stupid Sasuke. _Naruto thought. He kept walking while Sasuke kept walking himself. Sasuke didn't know that Naruto was behind him and he just kept walking until he saw a bookstore and decided to go inside. Naruto looked up and noticed Sasuke walk inside the bookstore. Naruto wasn't intending to follow Sasuke but he couldn't resist the urge to see what Sasuke was going to do. _Ehehehe, don't tell me that he's gonna read some porn?_ thought Naruto as he snickered and walked inside the bookstore. Sasuke went into one of the aisles while Naruto waited and walked to theone beside it. The bookstore was fairly small but it had four aisles of books at the back while the main part of the bookstore was a just a big space with some shelves and a big table of books on sale as well as the cashier.

Naruto peered through the gap in the shelves and watched Sasuke carefully. Sasuke picked up a book from the shelf and Naruto strained to see what it was. The lighting allowed Naruto to see what the book was about and noticed that the book was called "Ninja In Love". Naruto couldn't help but laugh softly, making Sasuke's ears perk up but he quited down and prevented Sasuke from notcing any further. Naruto didn't really have a good memory, just like how he didn't know the team password during exam two of the chuunin exams. He couldn't resist the urge to write it down just in case he forgot. He started walking in the direction of the "notebooks" section but suddenly stopped.

_What am I doing? I'm stalking Sasuke? First it was the freudian slips, then the nightmare and now this? What am I thinking? I DO NOT like Sasuke! I like Sakura! But...I'll just write some information on him...you know...for future references...for blackmail...yeah...I'm not gonna do it because I like him. He's a bastard and I'll beat him one day!_ Naruto continued his way to the front of the bookstore and ravaged through the table with books on sale to see if he got lucky and found a notebook.

He kept looking and looking, giving occasional glances at Sasuke who was reading the book while standing up. Naruto kept looking until he found one notebook, the only one in the big pile. It was fairly small and you could easily put it in your pocket. It was mostly gold while its spine was black leather. It didn't have anything else on the front but it had a black ribbon that served as a bookmark which was sticking out. It was glittery and it Naruto looked at it in awe. He walked over the cashier and put the book down on the cashier's desk. He also took a black pen from the basket of pens for sale. He set it on top of the book and pushed it over to the cashier.

"That would be $25.95" said the cashier, who was actually male. He had short curly black hair and he was clad in a blue shirt with black jeans. He seemed polite too.

Naruto got out his pink froggy wallet and rummaged through its insides. After a few seconds of desperate searching, he found no money. He looked at the cashier guy who had a huge sweatdrop on the side of his face. "Old man! I'll pay you back somehow!! Let me have this book!!" said Naruto as he eyed the man who wasn't actually as old as what Naruto made it soound like.

"Oh really? I don't think I can trust you." the old man said as he pulled the notebook and pen away from Naruto.

"I will pay you back! Ninja's honor!" he said as he tried to pull the notebook back. The man had no choice, he seemed to have a interest in this noisy ninja.

The old man sighed. "Fine, but you'll have to help me clean this bookstore." said the man. "I guess I can't deny you your wishes, you seem to be stalking that boy over there." he chuckled.

"Ok deal...wait...WHAT?! I am NOT stalking that stupid bastard!!" Naruto said, fuming as he looked at at the bookstore owner with one of his 'Naruto Glares'.

Sasuke couldn't help but hear the commotion at the front of the bookstore and decided to close the book and go to where the commotion was as well as pay for the book. _What's that dobe doing here?_ "Naruto. What are you doing here? Stalking me?" he said, laughing as well as smirking at Naruto who was giving him a glare but Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Naruto had a slight blush on his cheeks. He approached the counter and set his book on top. He took out the amount needed and gave it to the cashier.

"I WAS NOT STALKING YOU! Why would I wan't to stalk you anyways? I'm a better ninja and I wouldn't want to stalk somebody weak like you, stupid Sasuke!" Naruto said as he took his notebook and opened it to write something down. It was obvious what he was going to write. He made a title and wrote down someting under it.

**facks about sasuke**

1. he readz a book caled "ninja in love". thats jst reelly weird.

Naruto wrote that in his book, all misspelled words included.

"Hn. Whatever you say, dobe." said Sasuke as he walked out of the bookstore, his book in hand. Naruto was making his way out too when the bookstore owner held him by his back collar and pulled him back in.

"Oh no you don't, you have to help me clean." he said.

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

**I know that you guys haven't seen too much of Sasuke but the next chapter will be more focused on him. I promise. And I'm sorry if my characters are a little bit out of character. I try to keep them in character but I do fail sometimes so I hope you bear with me. By the way, I like reviews. ;D**

**Till then,**

**Creme De Cerise**


	4. Shut Up Tactic

**Wow, I haven't updated in a long time. School just started again and that means I couldn't update like I used to and it's going to be like this now. And for those who don't know, I have a new story out called Pretentious Actions! I hope you guys read it. Other than that, I started roleplaying with Naruto and I find that so fun. Anyways, moving on. I hope you enjoy that story and I really hope you review! I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I just love SasuNaru although I don't have really good fanfiction-writing skills. I hope to get better at this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters.**

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

It was around 3:00 pm and the sun was still fairly high. The bustling city of Konoha was going in about their business, the minutes passing faster than they wanted but this wasn't the case with Sasuke Uchiha. He stared at the ceiling as he lay on his bed as he let the seconds pass by. He had his new book "Ninja In Love" in his right hand. He didn't buy this book because he needed some help with Sakura or to mislead Naruto and his stalking, he was just a sucker for romance novels. Nobody knew about this and he wanted to keep it secret. It'd be so embarrassing if everyone found out that he read them as a hobby. Sasuke just sighed and kept staring at the ceiling.

His room wasn't as good as Itachi's old room but the place where he slept was fit for a prince. His bed was big enough for two people to sleep together without touching and its sheets were golden silk with some red flowers as designs. His pillows were the same and two small tables were at either side of his bed with beautiful antique lamps on them. His wooden clothes cabinet was as wide as the bed and was directly in front from the foot of his bed. Sasuke's room only consisted of these things plus a bathroom door on the left side of the bed and the exit to the right side of the bed. If Sasuke were to describe his room to his friends, people would think that it was somewhat feminine but it wasn't, it gave off a masculine aura.

He was deep in thought yet at the same time, he wasn't thinking about anything in particular. He can't help but snicker at the fact that Naruto was stalking him, he can't help but laugh at the fact that he even bought a notebook to write down that he liked romance novels. _What an idiot. Is he that desperate that he'll even date me now? Tch. He's probably scheming...Konoha's number one ninja at surprising people. What a title. He's still an idiot despite the fact that he's an excellent ninja. It was worth pissing him off by dating Sakura. _Sasuke smiled as he thought of the notebook Naruto was holding. He didn't mind Naruto finding out that he liked romance novels...if he did tell anyone, who would believe him anyway? Sasuke didn't think of Naruto as anything more than an idiot desperate for Sakura.

Sasuke was still on his bed when suddenly, his doorbell rang. He was startled as he snapped back into reality. Sasuke grunted as he stood up, bringing his book with him as he started walking towards the front door which wasn't that far away from his bedroom. _Who the heck would want to disturb me at this time? _he thought. Although it was still early in the afternoon, the black-haired ninja really didn't want any interruptions, especially if it was the stalker of his. He kept walking until he reached his front door, putting his hand on the cold knob. He opened it to reveal someone he didn't quite expect but wasn't really surprising.

Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" she said, a big smile gracing her face as she felt a rush of a warm tingly feeling as she saw her new boyfriend. She can't believe that she's dating him! Although she was a little skeptical, Sakura wanted to get the most out of her "relationship". She knew that there should be some kind of plot behind this dating thing but she didn't care, all she wanted was to be with Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at her as she smiled at him and sighed. "What do you want?" he said, looking very annoyed. Sakura noticed but she really wanted to ask him something even though it meant having to annoy him.

"I wanted to ask you something." she replied, looking down on the ground, waiting for an answer from the black-haired Uchiha. Sasuke thought that it was something that's going to be stupid such as a walk in a the park or some random kiss but he didn't want their "relationship" to end, he needed to piss Naruto off as long as he can, a payment for all the nuisance he's been. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, sensing his frustration with the kunoichi. "Don't worry, it's nothing like what you think it is." she said, giving a slight chuckle.

A feeling of surprise filled Sasuke, it seems that Sakura knew him all too well. He gave another sigh and opened the door a bit more, beckoning Sakura to come in. "Fine, but make it quick." he said, obviously having no intention of making Sakura feel at home. Though he wants to keep dating Sakura, he really didn't want to take it too far as to pretend that he actually cared. He WAS Sasuke Uchiha and he isn't the kind of person to make it easy for anybody.

Both of them started walking towards Sasuke's living room which was down the hallway from the front door and to the first door to the right. Sakura was dazzled! She knew that Sasuke was fairly rich due to his Uchiha name but she didn't expect his living room to be that good. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room and under it was a hazelnut brown coffee table lined with gold and its brown legs had a subtle curve which made it look like an antique. Two small couches were on either side of the coffee table, facing it. They were red velvet couches that could hold three people in each. There was a lit fireplace at the back and the carpet was black with small white stars to decorate it. The walls had beautiful golden wallpaper and the lighting made it shine.

Sakura made her way to one of the couches and sat down, slowly sinking into the soft velvet, it was really comfortable. Sasuke sat on the opposite side, obviously not wanting to sit beside her, he tended to avoid unnecessary physical contact with people.

"Now what do you want." Sasuke said with a serious voice, wanting Sakura out of the house. All he wanted was lie on the bed keep thinking until it was time for him to eat dinner. Sakura looked at him in the eye and got ready to voice her question.

"Why are you dating me?" she said, letting the question out straight without any hesitation. This question was in her mind for a long time now, it just didn't feel right dating the boy of her dreams. It just wasn't possible and being the smart girl that she is, she wanted to get to the bottom of this. No shortcuts, no indirect questions, no nothing. She started playing with her hair, getting really nervous. She feels like Sasuke would just shout at her and kick her out of the house.

"Because...I...I like you." Sasuke said, stuttering as he lied through his teeth. He can't help but twitch at the fact that he was lying. He can't say any other reason, it would only complicate things and if he said the real reason, his plan would've failed. He definitely didn't want that, he just wants to get back at stupid Naruto. _Tch. Where did this question suddenly come from? Don't tell me she's on to me._ he thought as he tried to lie with a straight face.

"Don't lie to me, Sasuke! How could you possible like me!" she said, almost shouting at the black-haired Uchiha. She wasn't exactly mad yet her heart was aching, she knew that his "love" wasn't true and she'd rather have him as the normal Sasuke she knew instead of a lying boy who wanted to use her for something...something that she wanted to know.

"I'm not lying. What's so unusual about me liking you?" Sasuke said as he tried to avoid her gaze, he knew that his eyes would show the fact that he was lying. Although he said this, he knew that it would be VERY unusual for him to be dating anyone. That just isn't him and if he ever started dating, people would be suspicious of him and this was the case with Sakura. _It's all that idiot's fault! I wouldn't need to talk to Sakura like this if he wasn't such an idiot. _

_What the heck is this Uchiha up to?! Why is he lying. Is this some kind of a joke? Sasuke! Just tell me, dammit!" _Sakura thought, her inner self influencing her thinking. "Why? Does it have something to do with Naruto?" she asked, feeling a little bit of a sting to her chest as she looked at Sasuke who was still avoiding her gaze.

Sasuke was still clearly annoyed and he really wanted her out of his house. At that moment, he decided to make one bold move to make the kunoichi shut up. He looked at her with his beautiful black eyes and stood up. Sakura couldn't move as she looked at Sasuke approaching her. Her heart started beating faster as she sat down, grabbing the edge of the couch. _Sasuke? What the heck are you doing!! _Sakura screamed in her mind. Sasuke was getting closer and slowly, he kneeled in front of her, their eyes staring at each other, waiting for what will happen. Sakura blushed madly as she looked as Sasuke's smooth face. He looked at her with fake passion and slowly, he started inching closer to her face.

Sakura's eyes widened, she had no idea what was happening, all she could see was Sasuke inching closer. She closed her eyes and the next thing she felt were a soft pair of lips on hers. She was in a state of pure bliss as her face felt a rush of warm feelings and her heart started beating faster than it did awhile ago. Sasuke...Sasuke was definitely not enjoying himself. To him, it felt like something soft on slimy were on his lips and he wanted it away but it was one of the only ways for Sakura to shut up. This definitely wasn't his first kiss, Naruto stole his first but he didn't consider this kiss or that kiss as a kiss at all, it was an accident and a tactic to make the kunoichi shut up.

The kiss didn't last long enough as she would've wanted and Sasuke felt like it was forever, the kiss wasn't a passionate kiss, it was more like a peck but it still made Sakura happy and she didn't want it to end. Slowly, their lips parted apart, leaving a sweet taste in Sakura's mouth while Sasuke felt like he was going to vomit. Kissing wasn't his thing and it will never be his thing. Sasuke made his way back on the couch and looked at Sakura who was speechless - just like he wanted. Sakura was still blushing and Sasuke stared at her, he didn't think that it would leave her in a stupor that long.

"If you have nothing else to say, you should be on your way home." Sasuke said, breaking the deafening silence. Sakura just smiled and stood up, giving a last look to Sasuke.

"I'll never doubt you again, Sasuke." Sakura said, giving Sasuke a sweet smile as she started walking out the archway and out the door. Sasuke just looked at her as she closed the door behind her. Slience. Although it did leave a bitter taste in his mouth to lie to an innocent girl like her, Sasuke wasn't a person who thought about morality and things like that. He just shook his head and found out that he was still holding that book he bought. He was lucky that Sakura didn't mention anything about it. _Maybe she didn't see. Id' be in trouble if she saw me with a book like this._

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

Sakura closed the door behind her, making its sounds echo throughout the Uchiha home. She was still in a little bit of a daze caused by an unexpected kiss but she kept on walking mindlessly towards the direction of home. Konoha was still busy as it was when she came and familiar faces passed her from time to time. She was just looking forward to where she was going with out actually paying attention, she was just too happy! All was wonderful until she came across the bookstore that she had seen earlier that day during her date with Sasuke and in it was the one and only number on ninja at surprising people, Naruto Uzumaki. He was sweeping inside the bookstore as the owner looked at him carefully, making sure that he was doing his job.

Her curiousity took over her and Sakura couldn't help but go inside and ask Naruto what he was doing. It was very unusual for that idiot to be cleaning. "Naruto? What are you doing?" Sakura asked, making the blond haired boy look up at her.

"Sakura-chan!!" he said, his voice clearly showing the happiness he was feeling due to Sakura's presence.

Sakura sighed and smiled back at Naruto. _He's still that idiot who likes me. When will he learn to give up and just look for another girl? _Sakura approached Naruto after she noticed that the owner disappeared into the bookstore's back room to do something. She looked at Naruto who was wearing an apron on top of his usual orange clothes. The apron had a pocket at the front with a small book sticking out from it as well as a pen. Sakura cocked an eyebrow at it but decided to shrug it off...for now.

"Oh. I doing some work for that stupid bookstore owner to pay for what I bought!" Naruto said, glowering at the cashier counter to show his frustration.

Although it amused Sakura to see the little idiot clean just to pay for some cheap notebook and a pen, she decided to give him a break. Not only that, she was still very happy about her kiss and this affected her actions in a good way. "How much do you owe him?"" she asked, putting another smile for Naruto as he slouched from the ache he was feeling on his back.

"I owe that old man $25.95 but he makes me work so much. What an old man! I should've used my Sexy no Jutsu and run for it." Naruto said, making a fist and waving it around even though the black-haired owner wasn't there. Apparently, Naruto thought that the owner was ripping him off, making him work the whole day for only a small price - a notebook and a pen. Naruto just sighed and looked at Sakura with his blue eyes. He was a feeling a little bit better knowing that Sakura was there.

"Is that all? Then I'll pay for it!" Sakura said, surprising Naruto as he looked at Sakura with his eyes that clearly showed his appreciation.

"What?! Sakura-chan! Thank you!!" Naruto said, letting go of the broom and running towards Sakura to give her a hug...too bad for him...Sakura put out her hand and used her palm to stop Naruto from getting any closer, leaving a little bit of a red mark on his forehead.

"Don't get too frisky!" Sakura said. The bookstore's owner went out from the backroom after he heard the broom dropping thinking that Naruto made a run for it. Sakura approached him and got out her wallet, getting out the amount of money needed to save Naruto from anymore labor. " Here's for that notebook and pen. That's pretty expensive for just those too." she said.

The bookstore owner smiled as he realized what was going on and it made him happy to see someone actually cared for that idiot. "It's a special notebook, designed specifically for detectives and those kinds of jobs. And you don't need to pay me the whole lot, you friend alread worked a lot, he can go now." said the black-haired man, giving Sakura a rub on the head. "It's good that you care for your friend there, he didn't seem like the type to have beautiful girls like you as a friend." he added, letting out a small chuckle which made Naruto a little bit red on the cheeks as he fumed.

"Oh...thanks." Sakura said as she turned around to face Naruto and walk out. "See ya later!" she said to the bookstore owner as she approached Naruto who was still feeling a little giddy from the fact that Sakura was ready to give up a lot of her money for him.

"Thank you! Sakura-chan? Why are you being nice to me? You're always smacking me but now you're different." asked Naruto as he removed his apron and took his notebook and pen and stuffed it in his pocket. Thank goodness that it was small enough to fit in his pocket. The two of them walked out of the small bookstore together on out on the path, walking where ever their feet take them. The sun was still up high and everybody was outside of their home to enjoy the sun.

"Ok I'll tell you...only in one condition though. You have to tell me what you got a notebook for." Sakura said as she looked at Naruto. Naruto gave out a laugh, getting ready to explain the weird reason why he got the notebook but the thing is, he doesn't know why he got the notebook. Well yeah...he did get it to write about Sasuke's liking for sappy romance novels but he didn't know why he wrote it down but he did it anyways, that kind of information might come in handy when the time comes.

"Ehehehehe...I not actually sure. I got it because I found out something about Sasuke that nobody knows about! That stupid Sasuke...I'm researching things about him that he wouldn't want people to know." Naruto said, he wasn't exactly planning on "researching" but after he said that statement, he's decided that he will try and find out things about Sasuke. He suddenly paused from his train of thought and felt a slight tingle in his cheeks. _Sasuke...oh geez why am I blushing? It's just stupid Sasuke after all and this is about embarrassing that teme instead of stalking...oh wait...I meant researching about him to find out what he likes and what he doesn't like. Who wants to know that kind of crap._ Naruto mentally smacked himself at that thought.

"Things that he wouldn't want other people to know about? Tell me!" Sakura said, excited at the thought that he'll learn something about her boyfriend. She blushed just like Naruto as she thought about her dream boy. She finally feels like this relationship is real rather than something fake. She's so happy that Sasuke kissed her! Not just any girl can get a kiss from Sasuke...yet alone a boy. _WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING? THINKING ABOUT SASUKE LIKING OTHER GUYS? IM CRAZY!! _ -- Inner Sakura.

"Nope. Not until you tell me why you're so happy today, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, a grin plastered on his face as he saw a small look of annoyance on his dear Sakura-chan's face but both them knew all too well that it would be just fair for Sakura to say why she was happy.

"Fine. I'm happy because my boyfriend Sasuke-kun kissed me today! He's so dreamy!!" she said, squealing at the mere thought of Sasuke. She can't wait to tell Ino about all of these things. Apparently, some of her other friends found out about her relationship with Sasuke but none of them dared to tell Ino because they knew they'd get shredded to pieces. Sakura's "other friends" included Hinata, Kiba and even Rock Lee who was somewhat mad at Sasuke at finally stealing the girl of his dreams.

For some reason, Naruto felt a little bit of a pain in his chest that he couldn't quite understand...it's the same as that feeling he got when everybody hated him although it wasn't that bad but he just shrugged the thought off and decided show Sakura his "Stalker's Notebook". He got it out of his pocket and showed Sakura.

She slowly opened to the front to reveal what Naruto has written there and her jaw dropped in surprise.

**--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--**

**It's not exactly a filler chapter and it's not exactly a chapter full of information but I hoped you liked it! Naruto's jealousy is starting to show! And of course, I'll be updating "Pretentious Actions" soon so for those who read it, stay tuned! Please review, I like reviews and it's what makes me write stories. Oh and for the sake of putting this in the author's note, I started a Naruto RP on Gaiaonline! Woot!**

**Till then,**

**Creme De Cerise**


End file.
